biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Genderstudies
'''Opbouw examen GENDERSTUDIES ''' '''1) ''''''een essay-vraag inleidende colleges (''''''prof. V. Draulans)''' op '''15 punten''' '''2) 15 termen, namen of cijfers/data''' (mbt hele cursusinhoud, alle inleidende & gastcolleges) elk item bondig toelichten en binding met thema ‘genderstudies’ aangeven. 1 punt per correct item – totale waarde '''15 punten''' voorbeelden: - Willieams & Best - local gaze/male gaze - dichotomie - M. Kimmel - causale attributie - inclusive denken - tokentheorie - Global Gender Index - 'throwing like a girl' - sekserollen - family balancing - A. Oakley '''3) Clusters gastdocenten:''' Elk cluster bevat één vraag bij een gastcollege uit het eerste semester (waarde '''10 punten''') één vraag bij een gastcollege uit het tweede semester (waarde '''10 punten''') Het gaat niet om clustercombinaties die studenten zelf kunnen samenstellen of kiezen. De vier clusters worden op het examen gelijk verdeeld over het aantal aanwezige studenten, zodat alle gastdocenten een gelijk aandeel examenvragen dienen te corrigeren. De vragen worden, tenzij anders vermeld, door de betrokken gastdocenten gecorrigeerd. '''Examenvragen gastdocenten ''' ''' ''''''Prof. Veerle Draulans ''' '''1. '''a) Definieer de concepten ‘glazen plafond’ en ‘loopbaanlabyrint’ en beschrijf de theoretische geschiedenis van beide concepten. b) Verbind de argumenten pro loopbaanlabyrint met de argumenten van L. Sels. c) Formuleer drie zelfgekozen voorbeelden die je argumenten onder b) verhelderen. '''2.''' Vaak worden drie strategieën tot organisatie - verandering richting gender- en diversiteitsbeleid beschreven. a) Definieer de kern van elk van deze drie strategieën en beschrijf helder het verschil in aanpak tussen deze strategieën. b) Beschrijf de ontstaansgeschiedenis en actuele relevantie van ‘gender mainstreaming’. c) Illustreer je antwoord in 3.a aan de hand van drie concrete voorbeelden verwoord in de interviews van het boek ''Vrouwenwerk. '' '''Prof. Jan Vanbavel''' '''1.''' Is de these van onverenigbaarheid tussen gezinsarbeid en beroepsarbeid behulpzaam om de daling van de vruchtbaarheid sinds 1850 te begrijpen? In welke zin wel en/of in welke zin niet? '''2.''' Hoe is het mogelijk dat er op het niveau van de Europese landen een positieve samenhang bestaat tussen vruchtbaarheidspeil en arbeidsmarktparticipatie van vrouwen, terwijl er ''binnen ''die landen op het individuele niveau een negatieve samenhang is? '''3.''' Op welke manier kunnen institutionele voorzieningen, en dus het sociale beleid, inspelen op de invloed van arbeidsdeelname van vrouwen op het kindertal, en vice versa? '''Prof. Dominique Vanneste, Prof. Annemarie Vanbroeck''' ''' 1.''' Khan (2001) wijst op het feit dat er minder constraints zouden zijn dan vroeger voor vrouwelijke toeristen, m.a.w. de genderdimensie zou minder een rol spelen in het vakantiegedrag. Zij toont dit aan m.b.t . (een bepaalde groep van) toeristen.''' '''Geloof je hierin? Denk je dat men dat ook voor de andere betrokken groepen van vrouwen (m.b. Intermediairen zoals aanbieders van toeristische producten, bezienswaardigheden, logies enz.) kan besluiten? Reflecteer over het hoe en waarom van mogelijke verschuivingen en koppel terug naar ALLE beschikbare artikels en slides van presentaties voor deze sessie rond gender en eventueel daarbuiten. '''2.''' “Je bent jong en je houdt van reizen en contacten leggen met andere culturen. Gemakkelijker gezegd dan gedaan?” Kan je je als vrouw in het verhaal van de ruimtebeperking als toerist of bezoeker vanuit een genderperspectief vinden of niet? '''3.''' In welke mate vind je de cartografische benadering (looppaden) zoals in de Brusselse case geïllustreerd, nuttig om genderverschillen in ruimtegebruik door toeristen (en bij uitbreiding, door de bewoners) te benaderen? '''Prof. Miet Maertens''' '''1.''' Er is globaal een stijgende trend naar agro-industrializering. Dit uit zich in een stijgende verwerking van voedselproducten maar ook in een verschuiving van kleinschalige familiale landbouw naar grootschalige agro-industriële landbouw. Ook in veel ontwikkelingslanden is deze agro-industrialisering merkbaar. Wat zijn de mogelijk gevolgen hiervan voor armoede reductie en emancipatie van vrouwen in rurale gebieden in deze landen? '''2.''' Ongelijkheid in toegang tot productiefactoren ligt vaak aan de basis van patronen van gender ongelijkheid in rurale gezinnen in ontwikkelingslanden. Kan je dit uitleggen? '''3.''' Waarom is gender ongelijkheid binnen rurale gezinnen een belangrijke factor in rurale ontwikkeling? '''Prof. Bart Vanreusel ''' '''1.''' IOC president Rogge omschreef de Olympische spelen van 2012 als een belangrijke stap voor gender equality in de sport. Toets deze uitspraak aan de hand van feiten en maak zelf een beoordeling. '''2.''' Bespreek de relatie tussen bewegingscultuur en mode vanuit een genderperspectief. '''3.''' Bespreek mannelijke hegemonie en de genderbalans in bewegingscultuur. '''Prof. G. Kiebooms''' '''1.''' Welke risico’s zijn er voor de nakomelingen a) Als in een paar met kinderwens de vrouw (de eventuele toekomstige moeder) twee broers en een oom heeft met een X-gebonden recessieve aandoening? b) Als in een ander paar met kinderwens de man (de eventuele toekomstige vader) een X-gebonden recessieve aandoening heeft? Bespreek de eventuele toepassing van PGD in a en b. '''2.''' a) Welke twee duidelijk verschillende situaties van verhoogd risico kan men onderscheiden als men het heeft over “geslachtskeuze om medische redenen”? b) Wat is het essentiële onderscheid tussen beide situaties? Illustreer dit aan de hand van een concreet voorbeeld. c) Welke factoren kunnen een rol spelen bij de beslissing om PGD aan te bieden voor geslachtskeuze om medische redenen? '''3.''' Geef de voornaamste bevindingen uit het “lay debate on prenatal sex selection” (Scully et al.) '''Prof. L. Stevens''' '''1.''' Beschrijf het juridisch concept geslacht. '''2.''' Wat vormt op dit ogenblik nog de grootste uitdaging voor het Belgische recht: interseksualiteit, transseksualiteit of transgenderisme? Verklaar uw antwoord. '''3.''' Is geslacht nog relevant als juridisch concept? '''Prof. T. Nugteren '''''' ''' '''1.''' a) Bespreek vijf kenmerken van rolmodellen, b)verbind elk van deze kenmerken met religie, c) hoe spelen rolmodellen en verhalen een rol in het artikel over gender en nationalisme? '''2.''' Bespreek de ''dynamiek, ambiguïteit en complexiteit'' van genderkwesties in Hindoe-migratiegemeenschappen. Leg elk van de begrippen uit en verhelder je theorie over elk begrip met een (ander) voorbeeld, dat je ook bondig toelicht. '''3.''' Het artikel over ‘gender and advertisements’ in Engelstalige print media in India, analyseert de ''dynamiek van de binding tussen masculiniteit en macht'' in de Indische samenleving. Leg uit en verbind met aspecten uit de inleidende colleges. '''Prof. T. Rees''' '''1.''' “In the US, Schiebinger has charted the shift in focus on women and science from “''fixing” women as the “problem''”, to “''fixing the culture''” of scientific and engineering institutions, to the current concern with “''fixing the knowledge''”, that is ensuring researchers benefit from the potential “gendered innovations” that can result from applying a gendered imagination to research” (Rees, T. 2012, Mainstreaming Gender in Research: Lessons from Europe, p. 198). Leg deze stellingname uit en verbind elk van de theoretische toelichtingen met concrete voorbeelden. '''2.''' Wat bedoelt T. Rees met het concept ''gender mainstreaming'' en welke rol speelt het concept in het Europese Onderzoeksbeleid? '''3.''' “Erken dat gendergelijkheid geen 'vrouwenzaak' is, maar dat de hele organisatie voordeel doet met een meer diverse werkvloer”. Hoe beoordeel je deze uitspraak vanuit de ideeën van T. Rees en wat zijn de consequenties voor het thema ‘gender en wetenschap’?